The Battle For The Spotlight
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: TysonxOC. KaixOC. What would happen, if two good friends who were too alike met their match. Both so confident and entertaining as the other. Things couldn't be a good result. Meanwhile behind the scenes, Kai meets someone special. Preview: . "Here, I tried to tell you last night how it makes an explosion, but you were too busy playing with your toy."


**The Battle For The Spotlight;  
TysonxOC & KaixOC.  
Chapter 1 – The Science Project Collab.**

It was obvious the two were very good friends because they were so alike; but once one got more spotlight than the other – Then it was competition. You'd have thought Tyson would find this unhealthy despite that his biggest beyblade rival was his own team captain (Kai Hiwatari). But when it came to meeting his own match, things really got interesting.

Aurora had already learnt to deal with her confidence issues by swallowing them; meanwhile – Tyson had no confidence issues, he just loved to be the centre of attention.

"So come on you pair, show us what you've concluded with your science fair project." The teacher smiled and pushed back her glasses anxiously. Everyone knew what was coming. "How about you start Au…"

"I sure will Miss." The broad blonde smirked at the champion she was paired with. "This is a volcano…"

"I think they can see that." Tyson rolled his teddy bear brown eyes. In his mind right now was a tally chart and a mark just got drawn onto his side. "I created the volcano by the way."

"I was getting to the joke smart ass." The blonde scoffed trying to regain her cool.

"AURORA!" The teacher gasped. "Please do this politely young lady."

"Yea Aurora, everyone knows I'm not a donkey." The Dragoon holder loved every minute of this. But he knew somewhere sooner or later; the tomboy would shut him down or transform this into a nasty row. "Come on explain this already."

_I knew I should have let the bastard work with Hilary_ – Aurora shrugged it off and reached her hand down to the volcano, to pick up some baking soda and then vinegar with her free hand. "Since I am on the only one with a brain between us, I decided that me and Tyson should find the closest reaction to it erupting." Half of what the blonde stated was true, when the pair were assigned together to make this task – The #1 beyblader really didn't have a clue on what they should do.

"This is going to be a disaster." A brunette mumbled under her breath in the row seats and slowly gazed her hazel eyes over to the broad blue haired Russian who was sat next to her – Yes, that's right, he was her partner Kalia was placed with. "I kind of get the feeling our space orbit sculpture is not going to be as interesting as there is."

The Hiwatari rolled his crimson eyes at the unconfident girl. "True, but I'd rather watch these two idiots argue all lesson. It never gets old." Kai folded his muscular arms and sat back to enjoy the show.

Kalia giggled slightly. "If they keep this up, they will be arguing all lesson and if I know Aurora, then she'll deliberately make the volcano explode in his face or something." She added and began to continue sticking on the last few labels onto the planets to remember which was which when it came to the presentation.

Scooping in the baking powder into the bottom of the volcano model they pair had made last minute last night, the blonde refused to mention to her partner that she'd at one point put more baking powder earlier in the day. This will be funny – The rebellious British girl whistled innocently and placed down the equipment to look over to the dark haired Japanese male.

"Why are you whistling?" He whispered in a low tone so only he could hear. "Usually when you do that, you've done something wrong or you're up to something."

Her heart sank into her chest. _Was it that obvious!? Looks like I better work on that. _– Aurora blinked and then burst out laughing. "I don't know what you are talking about." She then focused her attention back to the students giggling before them. "Now Tyson if you'd like to add the vinegar in the volcano to make it erupt." She hinted and slowly began to sidestep away from the volcano model.

"I get the feeling we I should have brought my umbrella today." Hilary whispered leaning over the table to the blond American beyblader. "There's no way this will end well."

Max then ducked under his table with a bright smile on his face. "Add it gently Tyson." He called out, regretting him and Hilary had sat at the front of the classroom. _Jeez._

"Uh, sure Max." Tyson pulled a goofy smile at his best friend before accepting the liquid out his science project partners hands. "I still don't understand how this makes an explosion you know. It's just some powder and liquid. If anything I bet it will just turn into mush."

"Yep. You are a genius Tyson." Aurora giggled and ducked when the liquid met the powder at the bottom of the volcano. All the blonde could register was the sound of the volcano fizzle up quickly and it was followed by the champion yelling.

"AURORA!"

Everyone in the room then began to cry with laughter as the broad girl stood up straight to witness the view of the liquid everywhere. It had plastered the champions toned face. She cleared her throat and pulled out some tissue from her dark jean pockets. "Here, I tried to tell you last night how it makes an explosion, but you were too busy playing with your toy." Meaning his beyblade. Yet when the intelligent girl explained that, there was a hint of disappointment in her raw voice.

"Are you okay Tyson?" The teacher slapped her forehead with frustration. "You must have added too much vinegar huh?"

"No! She put too much powder in!"

"And that's our project." Aurora bowed like a gentlemen before rushing down to her seat. "If you come here Tyson, I will help you clean your cute face."

xXx

"Okay. Next is Kai and Kalia." The teacher called out in relief, was she glad that Tyson and Aurora went first? I think so. "They are going to explain their space sculpture."

Feeling her throat dry up by the thought of having to speak to a crowd of people, the petite brunette then watched her handsome collab partner pick up the sculpture and make his way to the front without a care in the world. _I wish I could be more like that_ – Kalia sighed to herself and slowly got up out her seat to scurry after him with a faint smile glued to her peached lips.

But once she got to the front of the class, Kalia took a deep breath to swallow the pit of laughter that was dwelling up in her stomach. All she could focus her hazel eyes on, was Aurora cleaning Tyson's face and them bitching at eachother quietly.

"I did listen to you. Just I was multi-tasking."

"Well you are shit at multi-tasking so never do it again if we are working together."

"Pft. Women."

"Shut up, Kalia is talking now and I want to hear this."

Kai then sharply nudged his science project partner who looked more distracted than a fly. He clearly wanted her to do all the talking as he really didn't want to waste his breath on this pointless exercise. Not only that – The brunette had the script.

"Uh right. Well…" The artistic girl gasped and pulled out her piece of paper from her jean skirt pocket. "Me and Kai have decided to work together on space, like how the planets orbit the sun."

"That's very interesting Kalia." The teacher interrupted. "Can you point out which planet is which Kai?"

Slightly flustered by the fact the teacher had interrupted her. Kalia then pulled a smile at the Dranzer holder who just sighed heavily in a bored expression. "Of course I can. They are all labelled." He then lifted out his hands from his pockets to lift up a small planet and pointed at the label named; Earth.

"Typical Kai." Tyson giggled the loudest.

The class then snickered at Kai's dry sarcastic comment and the teacher then just sat down at the her desk, wondering why she even bothered sometimes. This class was so unenthusiastic or naughty compared to her past experiences.

Kalia then took a deep breath once more to hold back her laughter. The minute this was over, the brunette was going to step outside and get all this out her system – It was killing her inside and it was making her chest hurt. "Now, as you can see, all the planets are in a set order to represent their position by the sun. The planet that is furthest in the distance from the Sun, is said to be completely covered in Ice."

"That's Pluto right?" Aurora called out really intrigued by this subject. The blonde was always up to learning something new. That's why she would get good grades. Unlike the person she was always placed with.

"Yea that's right Aurora." Kalia smiled and pointed to the tiny blue planet. "These are all the planets in our galaxy."

"And you get the idea. The planets circle the sun." Kai cut the presentation short and pushed one of the decorated Christmas burbles around the sun. It was Jupiter. "That's the end of that."

"But Kai, I wanted to hear more." Hilary raised her hand as she spoke. "It looks like there is lots you could say about this project."

"That can be your homework then Hilary." The Russian then looked over to his teacher for some support. The Bladebreaker leader clearly wasn't going to have a _NO._ "What do you think?"

"What!?" Hilary screeched.

"Uh huh." The teacher just nodded and blinked in a blank expression. She'd really given up at this point. "Okay, up next is Max and Hilary with their rain cycle."

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to write something different for a change :) This story is dedicated to my best friend MarchellV for being such a huge supportive girl to me. I dunno what I'd do without her sometimes. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this and I will continue it later in the future when an idea springs to mind.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beyblad characters. I only own my OC - Aurora. Kalia is an OC from MarchellV and belongs to her!_


End file.
